El Día de la Mujer
by karryta4ever
Summary: Nuevamente Emmett esta aburrido con la inmortalidad ¿Qué hará para pasar este día?


Día como mujer.

¿Cómo sería si las chicas le quisieran dar una lección a los chicos sobre ser mujer?

Emmett POV

Hoy era el día de la mujer, como todos los años sacaría a Rose a Bailar y después tendríamos una noche de sexo, o quizás unos días de sexo, eso era fijo. Yo me había bañado y perfumado, hasta había cambiado mis bóxer de spiderman por los unos de Vampiro, si mi Emmecito tenía colmillos, si lo sé soy sexy, y esta noche haría a mi rose tocar el cielo con las manos, y quizás luego podría pasar a ver a Mi Gloria, si aún no me podía sacar de la mente a Mi Gloria, tan dulce, tan fría, tan silenciosa, un duro golpe me despertó de mi mente.

_ ¿Porque demonios me has golpeado?- le pregunte a Edward.

_Porque crees idiota no puedo creer que aun estés obsesionado con una Maniquí, entiende idiota tu cerebro estaba tan lleno de gases que genero alucinaciones en tu mente, es un maniquí- dijo Edward.

_Bueno no viste la película "Me enamore de un Maniquí" bueno eso me paso- le dije al poco culto Edward, si el podía saber de muchas cosas, pero en otras era un inculto.

_Emmett ¿eres capaz de diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad?- pregunto mirándome incrédulo.

_Si Eddy soy capaz- le espete molesto.

_Lo dudo, pero ahora te dejo Alice me está llamando en su mente.

El idiota creía tener razón, pero no era así, ella me amaba, cada vez que podía mesclaba unos pocos detergentes y viajaba a nuestro mundo mágico, donde ella me amaba, y dedicaba tiempo a tomarme y conocer mi cuerpo. Si es cierto ya mi Gloria no era la de siempre, había tenido que remplazar algunas de sus partes por las de otros maniquíes. Lamentablemente Alice tenía una maniquí de color, por lo que mi Gloria ahora tenía piernas morenas y sus bubis también, pero oye yo no me quejo Emmett puede amar a todas las mujeres no importa su raza, credo, color, dios no importa si les gustan las mujeres Emmett puede con todas. Además tenía un poco de cinta adhesiva en su cuello, pero es que no me controlo muy bien.

Ahora estábamos esperando a las chicas para saber que haríamos antes de que con mi rose nos fuéramos a hacer lo del rey león "Esta noche es para amar". Estábamos en eso cuando escuche los inconfundibles tacones de las chicas, Emmecito ya se estaba preparando para esta noche, lo raro es que pisaban con más fuerza que lo normal, al paso que iban terminarían rompiendo los tacones, pero me asombre cuando el que bajo con tacones, un vestido verde con Pedrería en el centro, tenía bubis y un hermoso peinado, si dije hermoso, el que sea un Sex-Simbol no quiere decir que no pueda apreciar el fino arte del estilismo, debo decir que a Jasper le favorecen los bucles. Un momento ¿Jasper?

_Jajajaja, dios te ves ridículo, como dejaste que te convenciera la enana del demonio- le grite a Jasper, agarrándome mi hermoso juego de 6 barras de chocolate con las manos. Si sé que sonó Gay pero mis abdominales son mortales, pregúntenle a Rose o a Gloria, Hay mi Gloria, espera Emmett concéntrate estamos riéndonos de Jasper.

_Ríete no mas Emmett pues ahora te toca a ti- dijo mi Rose.

_Rose, no creerás que me vestiré como mujer, en fin cual es la finalidad de esto- le pregunte mosqueado.

_Para que sepan lo que es ser mujer, para ti este día es como el bono para irnos por ahí. Pues hoy serás una dama y muy refinada.

_Oh vamos rose no me puedes hacer eso, Alice puede hacerlo a Jasper pues es un mangoneado, pero no yo, soy el hombre de esta relación así como Edward, Carlisle y Jacob, aunque el técnicamente es un perro.

_Oh por eso no te preocupes, ahora bajan.

Siguiendo el grupo de la vergüenza venían Carlisle con un sexy vestido rojo. Jacob con un vestido en tonos lilas, que le quedaba a media pierna, debo decir que el chucho tenía lo suyo, solo que no se podía decir si estaba en fase o no, parece que lo único lampiño era su torso. Después venia Eddy, si idiota mírame feo, mi sexy Eddy venía con un vestido Azul de tela vaporosa, este caía en delicadas ondas en su espalda, dejando esta al descubierto, quien lo diría él era lampiño en todo su cuerpo a no ser que Bells lo depilara.

_Chicos, perdón Chicas se ven muy guapas, si me gustaran los transformistas definitivamente saldría contigo Eddy, ahora dime ¿eres de verdad lampiño?

_Ahora si te quedas viuda Rose- grito Edward antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.

_Dios Eddy haz el amor y no la Guerra- le dije sujetando sus puños sobre mi cabeza.

_No pierdas el tiempo Edward, ahora le toca a el- dijo mi ex-esposa, definitivamente pediría el divorcio y me casaría con Gloria ella si me entendía y no me haría vestirme de mujer, aunque debo decir que yo me vería mil veces mejor que ellos, mis músculos son mas tonificados, por lo que un corsé se vería genial en mí, aunque se vería mejor en Gloria, dios si la amo. Tiene lo mejor de una mujer es hermosa, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo dios Emmecito está despierto, y que decir de que tiene lo mejor de un maniquí esta quieta no se mueve, no sufre de SPM, aunque Rose tampoco lo sufre pero sus hormonas o lo que tenga por dentro se alteran igual, siempre está dispuesta a mí, nunca me dice Emmett estoy pintándome las uñas, o Emmett hay una oferta de Gucci, o Emmett estoy tratando de pintarme, o me duele la cabeza, es decir ¿le puede doler la cabeza a un vampiro?. Mi Gloria era todo lo contrario... es por eso que he decidido me quedare con- Idiota despierta- me grito Rose.

_Si Emmett ve a vestirte o ¿quieres que Rosalie se entere de lo que estás pensando?- me dijo Eddyna.

_Vamos Rosie déjame Sexy- le dije a Rosalie mientras la arrastraba a nuestro cuarto, sabía que en cuanto me viera sin ropa caería rendida a Emmett.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto cuando entre no podía creer lo que veía era el vestido más hermoso que había visto, era negro un corsé, muy gótico, con una falda que quedaría sobre mis rodillas, en el suelo junto a la cama habían unos Manolo Blanik Negros con detalles de terciopelo, ERA EL ATUENDO PERFECTO.

_Bueno Baby estoy listo, vísteme- le dije a Rose arrancando mi ropa de un tirón.

_Quien lo viera estas muy dispuesto ¿no?- dijo Rose.

Me desnude quedando con mis bóxer, cuando estaba por ponerme las ligas rose me detuvo.

_Debes hacer candado chino- me dijo apuntando a Emmecito.

_ ¿Que mierda es candado Chino?- me dije protegiendo a mi amigo.

_Te lo explicare debes poner a Emmecito apuntando hacia atrás- me dijo esta criminal mirándose las uñas.

_ ¿A QUE TE REFURIERES APUNTANDO HACIA ATRAS?

_Bueno a eso- me dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio.

_O NO ESO NO, PASARAS SOBRE MI CADABER ROSALIE HALE EX- DE CULLEN.

_Eso no supone impedimento pues según muchas culturas estas muerto, CHICAS- y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que se me lanzaran las muñecas diabólica sobre mí, lo siguiente que vi fue la mano de Rose en mi amigo, mientras yo era sujetado por una Alice alias la novia de Chuky, Bella alias la levanta muertos, Renneesme alias caperucita roja y Esme alias la bruja del 71. Minutos después estaba con mi amigo pasando por entre mis esferas del Dragón.

_ ¿Porque me haces esto Rosalie?- le pregunte mientras me tocaba mi inexistente entre pierna.

_Es lógico no quiero que se te note nada, ahora para tu tranquilidad todos los chicos pasaron por esto.

_bueno no perdamos el tiempo pongámosle el corsé- dijo Nessie.

Ahí fue cuando entre las 4 me calzaron el corsé, me quedaba muy bien, ahora quedaba la prueba de resistencia...

_Entra tú estomago- me gritaba Alice.

_Sujétate del poste de la cama- me decía Nessie.

_Tienes más bubis que yo- decía Esme.

_Dios sujétate de mí - decía Bella.

Y aquí estaba yo siendo mutilado por un corsé que dejo mi cintura en 65 cms, nunca me había sentido más delgado, tenía una cintura muy sexy que resaltaba mi pompis, dios que sexy me veo. 20 minutos después estaba en la sala con el resto de las chicas.

_Bueno ya nos tienen vestidos ¿ahora qué?- Pregunto Jaspina.

_Bueno ahora nos vamos a cenar- dijeron las chicas que vestían frac. Debo aclarar que se veían muy bien con todo y las fajas, definitivamente pareceríamos parejas lesbianas.

_Pero si no comemos- rezongo Eddyna.

_Bueno yo si- dijo Jacobina.

_Pero nadie más ¿porque debemos hacer esto?, después tendremos que vomitar todo- Dijo Carlislina.

_Bueno la idea es que se sientan como nosotras por una noche- dijo Esme.

Así fue como nos dirigimos a cenar, debo decir que las piernas de Eddnya nos consiguieron la mejor mesa.

_Déjame tranquilo, intento de mujer- dijo Eddyna.

_Déjalo, sabe que no hay nadie que tenga tus piernas o lo que se esconde entre ellas- dijo una sucia Bellano.

_Dios solo espero que hoy lo mantengan para ellos, con Nessie nos hemos tenido que ir a dormir a casa de Billy por los "ruidos molestos"- dijo jacobina.

_ Y espero que por tu bien perro mantengas tus garras lejos de mi hija- dijo Eddyna.

_Vamos papi que no soy una niña- dijo Nessie.

_Lo será hasta que cumplas los 18, en ese momento dejaras de ser menor de edad.

_Vamos papi sé que tuviste sexo con mamá cuando tenías 17.

_Físicamente 17, pero en edad 109 años, pequeña.

_Bueno yo físicamente represento mis 18 años, además mi Jake es el amor de mi vida- dijo Nessie molesta.

_Bueno dejemos eso para otra vez, veamos que hay en el menú- dijo Rosalo.

_siempre he querido probar las chuletas de cordero- dijo Alicon, mientras todos la mirábamos.

_No me miren así no recuerdo nada de cuando era humana así que las probare esta noche.

_Bueno yo quiero un rissoto de verduras con cordero- dijo Esmeso.

_Te apoyo en eso- dijo Carlislina

_Yo quiero una parrillada para 4- les dije.

_Yo quiero Rabioles de hongos- dijo Bellano.

_Yo sigo a Emmett pero quiero una para 6, compartiré con Nessie.

_Yo quiero un hipocalórico- dijo Rosalo.

_yo quiero salmón con espárragos salteados en mantequilla y crema de romero- dijo Eddyna.

_Yo quiero un buen estofado de conejo, como lo hacía mamá- dijo Jaspina.

Después de comer eso que sabía a tierra y cartón, decidí nunca más tratar de comer como humano. Luego de esa velada donde más de alguna vez se me insinuó el mesero, las chicas decidieron regresar a casa, vale decir que mis pies me dolían, debían ser porque quebré el tacón de mis Manolos y estaba caminando sobre el camellón.

Cuando llegamos a casa cada pareja estaba de lo más acaramelada, todos menos yo, Rosalie estaba sumamente seria no sabía lo que le sucedía. Cuando entramos a nuestra habitación por fin solté mi estómago logrando que mi hermoso corsé se rajara literalmente. Estaba tratando de sacar a Emmecito de entre mis esferas del Dragón.

_Emmett ¿soy linda?- me pregunto mi Rosalie, dándome cuenta que esta estaba parada detrás mío observándome.

_Rose sabes que eres despampanante.

_Y ¿te resulto atractiva?

_Baby sabes que solo verte despierta en mi pasiones- le dije preocupándome, no me gustaba verla seria, además podía escuchar a los chicos haciendo de todo menos conversar con sus esposas.

_Entonces ¿Porque vas todas las noches donde Gloria?

_ porque… es complicado, es decir, Rosalie yo te amo, pero no sé qué me pasa con Gloria, me gustaría no sentir estas cosas pero no puedo. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, te amo, me enciendes como pasto seco, pero ella también tiene cosas que me gustan.

_Creo que se cómo solucionar eso- Dijo Rosalie

_ ¿Que tienes en mente?- le pregunte.

_Dame 2 minutos- dijo ella sugestiva, saliendo por la puerta.

Así fue como me quede esperándola, sabía que las sorpresas de Rosalie eran muy buenas, recuerdo aquella ves donde ella se vistió como colegiala, al puro estilo Britney pero se veía mil veces mejor, Rose era una maquina candente, estaba divagando cuando entro a nuestra alcoba Rose y en sus brazos una hermosa y reparada Gloria.


End file.
